


Tales from Coruscant University

by avarand



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic violence referenced, F/F, F/M, M/M, child abuse referenced, obikin, past homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarand/pseuds/avarand
Summary: Anakin got a ride to Coruscant University on an engineering scholarship. He worked hard and scraped for it. Sure he has to miss the occasional meal but he was proud of himself and determined to help make a better life for himself and his mother. He’s happy on his own, to lose himself in his work. Until an oddly helpful roommate and an assortment of oddball friends fall into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying I won't start anything new until I finish my HP/SW crossover fic, but I'm a liar.

Anakin looked around the small dorm he’d be sharing with a stranger. One who had already moved in and had a disturbingly tidy half of the room claimed. There was a plush looking dark green comforter on the bed farthest from the door, and the small bookshelf above the desk was already stocked with some hardback classics. A schedule was taped above the bed next to a calendar, and what looked to be a brand new mac book was already plugged in. He rolled his eyes and figured it was his luck to get stuck with some preppy rich kid. He immediately heard his mom’s voice in his head telling him not to judge someone he hadn’t even met. 

He pulled his single, very beaten suitcase in and unloaded his backpack on to the bare mattress. It didn’t take him long to make up his bed, (dark grey jersey cotton sheets with various stains from engineering projects and a very worn out looking pillow in a black case with a thin black blanket to match) and unpack the handful of t-shirts and jeans he had. He unpacked his prized possession: The computer he’d built himself. A laptop simply wouldn’t cut it for some of his engineering classes so he’d worked extra shifts all summer to afford this. He did have a laptop as well, but the desk top monitor and tower he’d painstakingly crafted were his pride and joy, even ranking above the piece of shit car he’d fixed up himself. The old pontiac wasn’t much to look at with multiple dents and dings, but he’d made sure that she could hit 200mph like nobody’s business. 

Finally he pulled his textbooks out of the bottom of his suitcase. He wished for the hundredth time that he didn’t have to take so many core classes. Why was he stuck in American Lit and World History when he could be spending time in science classes? This was why the country was falling behind in the global STEM fields. His meager belongings put away, he considered calling his mom. She was probably still at work though. It took years for them to escape his father but his mom had done it. She’d saved and worked hard, keeping a secret bank account and had moved them into a one bedroom apartment in the middle of the night in a new city. She’d changed her name back to Skywalker and he’d done the same the second he’d turned eighteen. Anakin had always helped his mom with the rent and he was worried about her paying for the two bedroom they currently lived in alone. She’d told him not to get a job in college since he had a full ride and had worked so hard during high school, but he was already paying attention to coffee shops and mechanics in the area that might be hiring. 

He let his shitty old phone back into his pocket. It wasn’t late yet but he didn’t really have anywhere to go. His stomach growled a bit. The drive from Phoenix, AZ to New York City had been a long one. He’d slept in his car the first night, having bought a loaf of bread and some peanut butter for the trip. He couldn’t use his meal plan until tomorrow, so peanut butter it was. The sink in their room had running water at least so he refilled his empty plastic bottle. He could explore the campus a bit and find his classes. He hated to admit it but being in a city as overwhelming as New York was a source of anxiety. He didn’t know how to use the subway system yet and everything was so fucking expensive. He looked at the city guide his mom had given him. One of the really nice Lonely Planet ones that she shouldn’t have spent money on but he did appreciate it. 

He picked up the campus map he’d been given at orientation and a pen. The sun was setting but he may as well get a feel for things before tomorrow. Making sure he had his student ID and his keys, he left the small room. 

The campus was like its own little city. Coffee shops, a bar on the outskirts of campus even. A couple of chain restaurants, a massive gym which he planned to spend time in. Christ, it even had a rock wall in it. Groups of students were spread about, catching up after the summer. Friends had never been his specialty and he doubted that would change at college. He had anger issues, he liked spending hours with machine parts or a new coding language in either total silence or with metal music blaring in the background. His only real friends back home were the surly mechanic he worked for and since he’d had a disastrous split from the only girl he’d ever dated, Han the surly mechanic was actually it. 

He found his classes for the next couple of days at least. He couldn’t wait to explore the Engineering Hall when it was open. But the polished serenity of the campus was so alien. All the buildings were a mix of stone and sleek modern design. Certainly appealing visually but he couldn’t shake the feeling that he didn’t belong here. His old therapist who his high school had appointed would probably tell him that kids from abusive homes often find it hard to feel as though they deserve anything. She was right. Annoying but still probably right. 

He headed back to his dorm before anyone called security on a six foot four man roaming around at night. 

Entering his room he found the other occupant already there. He was on his bed, reading a book. He had a sort of ginger-auburn hair color and grey-green eyes. 

“Hello,” the other man stood, smiling brightly and extending a hand. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi.” 

“Anakin Skywalker,” he said, shaking his hand and noting how soft it was in comparison to Anakin’s calloused one. Obi-Wan was wearing a dark grey button up and black slacks. At least it wasn’t the bright cardigan tied around his neck that Anakin had feared. The slight British accent was also a bit of a curve ball.

“What’s your major?” 

“Double major. Engineering and Computer Science.” 

“That’s quite ambitious.” Normally that comment would anger Anakin as a slight against his abilities but Obi-Wan seemed impressed. “You must be really talented.”

“Um, I hope so,” Anakin said awkwardly. “How about you?”

“Double Majoring as well. Social Work and American Literature.”

“That’s an odd combination,” Anakin said, sitting on his bed. 

“I know,” Obi-Wan laughed. “Literature is my passion but I also want to make some kind of difference. Just talking about works of dead authors for a living wouldn’t really be fulfilling as a career.” 

Anakin considered that. Maybe Obi-Wan wasn’t so bad. 

“Oh, I know we haven’t had a chance to talk about it, but I can bring a television up if you want. Probably take a bit but some weekend when I go home I could do it.”

“It’s up to you,” Anakin shrugged. “I don’t really watch tv. If I want to watch a movie I just download it and watch it on my computer.” 

Obi-Wan smirked. “You’re a pirate then?” 

“Avast.” Anakin deadpanned, which made Obi-Wan really laugh. It was nice sound. 

“Alright, but if you want to get a mini fridge or anything let me know and we could split the cost.” 

Anakin pretended to be looking at a text book. “I’m on a budget so I don’t really have money for that kind of thing. I should really start looking for a job soon.” 

“My friend works in the coffee shop in the Engineering Hall. I could see if they have anything available.” Obi-Wan was surprisingly helpful for being a stranger. It made Anakin uncomfortable. When people were that nice upfront it almost always meant they wanted something. 

“Yeah, maybe. I’d have to be trained. I don’t know anything about coffee except that I like it black. Most of my experience is in auto shops.” 

“Retail?”

“No. I’m a mechanic. But I imagine all the shops around here want different state certifications. But I can look around at least.” He shrugged again, digging through his drawer for a clean pair of boxers. 

“A mechanic? That’s amazing! How did you become a mechanic so young?” The level of genuine interest was unnerving. 

“I’ve always been good with machines. When I was a kid I used to hang around this garage after school and I eventually wore the owner down. Once he realized I was decent, he gave me an apprenticeship.” Han had become the closest thing to a positive male figure he’d ever had in his life. He liked to drink and gamble but he wasn’t a drunk. He mostly just liked being in his garage with his massive dog named Chewie. He’d spend a lot of afternoons and evenings drinking warm soda in Han’s garage and learning about cars. Han had even been understanding after his first and only break up. He’d taken Anakin out back and let him wail on old cars with a pipe while he cried. It had been really cathartic. 

“Well, if you can work on cars, I’m sure you can handle coffee. Just let me know if you’re interested. Oh, and I saw your guide. I’ve lived here for awhile so if you need help with navigating anything I’m happy to help. When I first came here I nearly cried after getting lost on the subway for two hours.” 

Anakin smirked at that. “Thanks. It’s definitely different from Phoenix.”

“That explains the tan,” Obi-Wan smiled. “What’s your schedule like, if you don’t mind my asking?” 

Anakin dug in his backpack for his crumpled schedule. “American Lit at nine am with Professor Colar, World History at noon with Professor Ti. And Intro to Programming and Problem Solving with Professor Windu. That’s my Monday Wednesday Friday schedule.” 

“We have American Lit together in the morning then,” Obi-Wan said happily. “Though I’m in Calculus Tuesdays and Thursdays, gods help me.” 

“Not a math person?” 

“Not at all.” 

“Well, I’m not a literature person but I tested out of Calculus because I aced my AP class. Guess we could help each other out?” Anakin wasn’t sure if that was okay to suggest but Obi-Wan beamed. 

“Deal.” He crossed the short distance between their beds as Anakin was still rifling through his drawers and clapped him on the shoulder. Anakin recoiled at the unexpected touch and nearly fell to floor, tripping over an open drawer. 

“I’m so sorry!” Obi-Wan said. 

“It’s fine,” Anakin said a bit roughly. “I just have a thing...unexpected physical contact kinda freaks me out.” 

“So what you’re saying is that you’re Tony Stark? Brilliant engineer with quirks about physical space?” Anakin had been ready for his anxiety and depression to come flaring back at the reminder of how hopeless he was around other humans. But then this guy had compared him to a superhero. And huh, being Tony Stark was way better than being someone who had issues about touch because his father had beaten him. Obi-Wan was more interesting than he’d thought. Still, that wasn’t a reason to let his guard down. They were roommates, not friends. 

Forcing a half smile Anakin said he was probably going to read for a bit before he went to bed. They fell into an easy silence, both of them reading by their respective lamplights. Anakin was going through his Programming text book for the twentieth time. He felt like he had a good grasp of the material but the instructor could always deviate from the book. He was starting to feel his eyes get tired when his phone vibrated. 

“Hi mom!” He said, trying to keep his voice down. “Yeah, I got here just fine. All settled in and ready for class tomorrow. How was work?” His mom had taken night classes and was now an accountant for a few small businesses in Phoenix. Anakin had scoured junk yards for parts and pieces, but as a present he’d turned his bedroom into a home office for her, saying he’d sleep on the couch when he came home. 

“It was fine. I’m so proud of you but I do worry about you in that big city.” 

“It’s alright. My roommate is really nice. He offered to show me around. You’d like him.” 

“I’m so glad you’re already making friends!” He blushed a bit at that. 

“I gotta get some sleep. Early classes tomorrow but I’ll call soon. And tell Han I said hi.” 

“Alright, sweetheart. Goodnight, I love you.” 

“Love you too, mom.” 

“Sorry,” he said to Obi-Wan. “Should I take calls in the hall?” 

“No, it doesn’t bother me. My foster father is a professor here, otherwise I’d be having the same exchange.” 

“What does he teach?”

“Physics. I imagine you’ll run across him at some point. His name is Qui-Gon Jinn.” 

Anakin nodded and said an awkward goodnight to his roommate before he turned off his lamp. He set his alarm early enough to get a shower in before his Lit class. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having showered and gotten dressed in record time he and Obi-Wan made their way across campus. Obi-Wan wanted to stop at coffee shop along the way. He insisted on buying coffee for Anakin. “It’s coffee,” he said flatly. “It’s not going to bankrupt me and send me into a life of carrying drugs across international borders. Besides, I’m going to need your help with calculus FAR more than you’ll need my help with literature.” Anakin relented at that and accepted the black coffee. 

Literature wasn’t a completely boring class at least. Professor Colar was a tall black man who’s tie was always hanging loosely around his neck and who wore those bizarre barefoot shoes. The syllabus looked refreshingly diverse. There was some sci-fi by Octavia Butler, some horrible machismo stuff from Kerouac and Bukowski, and even the older stuff was interesting. Instead of a list of stuffy white men there pieces by Native Americans, Civil War journals, writings by Frederick Douglas and Malcolm X. 

“The purpose of this class is to expand your definition of what ‘American’ Literature really is.” Colar said. “If we are to understand the United States, it’s imperative that we read outside of the neat scripts that academia says are the most important. I expect you to have done the readings before class, and I expect you to participate in discussion. Come here with an axe to grind. There will be three major papers which will discuss in greater details later on.” 

When class ended he walked with Obi-Wan until they had to part ways. His World History class was alright, though he would have so many papers to write this semester. 

Finally he got to his Programming class. He took a seat at one of the computers, away from the few students who were already there. He turned when a blur of a student came rushing into the room. She was a petite black girl, hair dyed white and kept in tight braids with blue beads. She sat right next to Anakin which startled him a bit. 

“I thought I was going to be late and Professor Windu hates it when students are late.” She huffed, unpacking her bag. “I’m Ahsoka, by the way.” She grinned and something about it was endearing so he gave a hesitant smile back. 

“Anakin.” He said, nodded at the girl as more students filed in. It was a very full class. Finally the Professor came in. 

He stalked to the front of the room. “Welcome to Programming and Problem Solving. I’m Professor Mace Windu. This is an advanced class and at least ten of you will drop before a month is up. You had to earn this class, and you’ll have to earn your grade. This is not intro to computer science. If you are unfamiliar coding, and that basic ass web design shit does not count, then this is not the class for you. I will not hold your hand, but I am here to help you work and become better programmers. Now, log in with your student IDs and let’s talk html5.”  
Anakin loved this class. He could swear, he asked questions that Professor Windu said “were less asinine than most people’s”, and their assignments were actually interesting. It was mostly front end stuff but the second class next semester would let them get into servers and back end languages. 

Ahsoka was also incredibly savvy with the technology. “I was my high school’s computer club,” she told him. “I took so much shit from the dude bros in my computer science classes because I was better than them. Their dumbasses couldn’t comprehend V Basic but god forbid I spend my free time learning instead of playing some jock fest of a video game.” Anakin had to grin at that. He knew all too well how it felt to have people assume you were dumb and then be angry when you proved them wrong. 

After class they hit up the dining hall. Anakin was starving and loaded his plate up with damn near everything. Ahsoka said she was gonna line her purse with a gallon ziploc bag next time to bring some back to her dorm. He felt so much better knowing he wasn’t the only person in this school who didn’t come from money. Ahsoka was born and raised in the Bronx and made jokes about three meals a day being a serious draw. She was also on a full scholarship as it turned out and had even gone after other smaller scholarships to cover books and the occasional beer. 

“Just having coffee money would be nice.” Anakin lamented. 

“Pfft. I work in the coffee shop in the Engineering Hall. Come by on a morning shift and I’ll make sure you get your fix.” 

“Wait, the Engineering Hall? Do you know Obi-Wan Kenobi?” 

“Obi-Wan! He’s a sweetheart. I came for early orientation and he helped me out when I was lost and trying to find my dorm. He even helped me move my stuff in. You know him?”

“He’s my roommate.” 

“Awesome! We should all hang out sometime.” Ahsoka grabbed Anakin’s phone and put her number in. “Now we all have a way to contact each other. I have to get to my economics class. Which, I’d rather do absolutely anything but that up to and including donating bone marrow. See ya, Skyguy!” And Ahsoka was off across the cafeteria. 

Anakin shook his head fondly. He liked Ahsoka which was surprising as he usually didn’t like anyone. 

He went out to the amphitheater behind the performing arts building to study for tomorrow’s Intro to Mechanical Engineering class. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night back in his dorm, he started the assigned reading for his lit class. They were starting with “The War Prayer” by Mark Twain. It was a short read but the force of it was like being punched in the gut. 

Obi-Wan came in shortly after. “Already done the reading for Colar?” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty short. Good stuff though. Way more interesting than Huckleberry Finn.” 

“Mm. My Shakespeare class wasn’t nearly as interesting. Of all the interesting things the man wrote, everyone is obsessed with Romeo and Juliet. Thankfully we’re not going too in depth with it.” 

“Right, the story of a three day infatuation of a boy in love with being in love and a girl desperate to escape a forced marriage. Their relationship lasted three days and killed six people. Mercutio deserved better.” He flipped to the questions in the text on the War Prayer before he noticed Obi-Wan was staring at him. 

“What? I’m literate. Also I was forced to read it sophomore year in high school and nearly failed english because I wrote my paper about how passion without stability and fear of loss, mixed with teenage hormones, was the real villain of the piece.” 

“You’re kind of amazing.” Obi-Wan said. Anakin immediately felt uncomfortable. How was he supposed to respond to that?

“Nah, I was just a bored kid in a class I didn’t like.” He took his shirt off to change into a clean one for sleep. Obi-Wan was staring again and -oh. His scars. He had scars down his back from the times his father had gotten creative with punishments. Cable cords, a hot iron once which left a mess of a raised burn scar. “All my years drag racing,” he smirked, hoping it was believable. He especially hated the one on the back of his neck from a hot water pipe he’d been held against. It was why he kept his hair long. 

“Oh, I met Ahsoka. She’s in my Programming class and she’s really cool.” 

“Good. I’m glad you two hit it off,” Obi-Wan grinned. 

“She’s kind of a genius. I can’t wait for a partnered project.” He grinned at the thought. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week went by at a steady pace. On Friday he got a text from Ahsoka. It read “small get together in your room tonight? Just me and my friend Padme, and you and Obi-Wan.” 

He responded sure. Why the hell not? 

And on Friday evening Ahsoka came by their dorm with two six packs and a sophomore named Padme Amidala. Anakin’s first thought was that Padme was beautiful. But he’d chased beautiful last year and it had ended horrendously. Padme was also whip smart, funny, and charming. No wonder she was going into political science. “She totally saved me in econ!” Ahsoka said. Padme blushed.

“You had the concepts down, you just had to reorganize a few things in your head.”

Anakin cracked a beer open and took a long swig. It had been months since he’d had a beer and the simple pleasure was a great comfort. 

“So, our first wild and crazy Friday night on campus! What should we do?” Ahsoka asked. “I mean the beers are pre-gaming, but we should have a plan.” Her phone chirped. “Is it okay if Rex and Cody come over? They’re jocks but they’re cool jocks.” 

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan who said “fine by me”. A few minutes later a set of very muscular twins entered their dorm. They were keeping the door closed so as not to turn in into a hall party. The twins, Rex and Cody, also brought a cheap bottle of Vodka. Anakin tried to remember that Rex had the forearm tattoo and Cody had the shoulder tattoo. 

The Vodka got passed around, everyone drinking straight from the bottle. Anakin was taking a swig when Cody sat beside him and tossed an arm around Anakin. Meaning Anakin choked on the vodka and jerked away from the touch involuntarily. Christ he hated this so much. 

“He’s Tony Stark.” Obi-Wan said immediately. “The engineering badass with personal space quirks.”

Cody laughed at that. “Sorry, mate. I gotta work on that. I did a stint in the military so I have my own hangups about that.” 

“No worries,” Anakin said. He shot Obi-Wan a grateful look. Eventually the alcohol caught up with them and everyone wandered back to their dorms. 

“That was nice,” Obi-Wan said. 

“It was, “ Anakin agreed. 

“I am...between slightly and very drunk,” Obi-Wan grinned. 

“Same here,” Anakin said, enjoying his buzz. 

“Do you like her?” 

“What?” Anakin was a bit slow because of the booze. 

“Padme. Seemed like you two had a connection.” 

Anakin shook his head. “No. She reminded me of someone. Someone who hurt me a lot.” 

“I-I saw your scars. Are you alright?” Anakin so did not want to have this conversation right now. 

“Obi-Wan.” He said seriously. “My past is just that. In the past. I hate these scars but there’s nothing I can do about it. I’m okay now and trying to make a better life for myself.” God, he did have a lot of vodka. 

“Ok, I just- My life wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows before Qui-Gon adopted me. If you ever want to talk, I’m here. But I won’t push it. Oh, here.” Obi-Wan placed a glass of water and some ibuprofen on Anakin’s bedside. 

As Anakin fell asleep he wondered how someone like Obi-Wan could be real.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few weeks at Coruscant University passed quickly. Anakin and Ahsoka could almost always be found together outside classes or work. Apparently Ahsoka wasn’t overly fond of her roommate, an uptight girl majoring in poli-sci named Satine, so she was a frequent guest at Anakin and Obi-Wan’s place. 

Anakin’s classes were going well so far, but he knew he was going to have to find a job. He couldn’t keep sneaking coffee from Ashoka and he’d much rather be underneath a car than serving drinks to the rich preppy kids who seemed to dominate the school. 

Speaking of, some kid from his Programming class was approaching him while he was going through the want ads of a newspaper. Anakin didn’t like the guy on principle. He wore pre-ripped jeans and t shirts with crap designs that cost more than Anakin’s textbooks. 

“Hey,” the kid said, sitting down next to him, flipping his overly styled faux hawk back. 

“Hey,” Anakin said. 

“So I hear you’re pretty good in Windu’s class. I could use some help. And I can make it worth your while.” 

Did this kid thing he was setting up a drug deal? 

“My name’s Pre. Pre Viszla.” Anakin shrugged as if the name was supposed to mean something to him. “So, you maybe proof my assignments, and I can set you up on a date with my cousin. Word has it you don’t get out much, so I figure this is a win-win.” 

“I don’t get out much because I like it that way. I’ve never even met your cousin, and I’m not some engineering hermit who’s incapable of human interaction.” Anakin was folding his paper and about to leave. 

“Her name’s Satine Kryze. Like the Kryze wing in the medical building? Could be a major step up for you.” Ahsoka’s shitty roommate? Hell no. 

“Look. I don’t care about other people’s money and I’m sure as hell not interested in being set up. And in no universe am I doing your homework. I know rich kids like you are used to getting whatever it is you want, but not from me.” Anakin stood, grabbing his backpack and headed off. 

“You know trailer trash like you shouldn’t even be at this school. Better watch where you step.” Pre shouted. Anakin saw red. He had a scholarship, he reminded himself. He couldn’t blow it. Clenching his fist he made for his dorm. He probably slammed it shut behind him harder than necessary. 

“Anakin! What’s wrong?” Obi-Wan asked. Shit, he thought Obi-Wan would be in class. 

“Nothing,” he muttered darkly, digging for his one set of gym clothes. He had to work this out somehow. 

Obi-Wan was quiet but Anakin realized he had to get it off his chest. “Some asshole from my programming class. He tried to make me the ‘deal of a lifetime’.” He rolled his eyes and slammed his drawer shut. “Jackass thought I’d be more than happy to do his work for him if he set me up with his shitty, equally rich cousin, who turns out to be Ahsoka’s awful roommate. And then he called me trailer trash.” He sighed. “It’s stupid. I’ve been called way worse. But that smarmy asshole just got under my skin.” “That’s completely unacceptable,” Obi-Wan said seriously. “What’s his name?” 

“Pre Viszla,” Anakin muttered darkly. “Anyway, I’m gonna hit the gym. I have stress to work out.” 

Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin left. In the full length mirror in the gym, Anakin couldn’t help but think of how much he hated himself sometimes. Not just the scars but everything. He hadn’t been strong enough to save his mom from his father. Logically he knew he’d been a child but still. The guilt of knowing what his mom had suffered and how helpless he’d been ate at him sometimes. He thought of the faded scars on his thighs, the ones he’d put there. It had been a long time since he’d hurt himself like that maybe he’d revisit. It did help him feel in control sometimes. He shook his head and got on a treadmill. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan wasn’t sure what to make of his roommate. He was tall, handsome, mysterious. But there was an undercurrent of anger and self-doubt in the man. He couldn’t take compliments but also didn’t like to talk about his personal life. The scars were a bit distressing. Obi-Wan had known plenty of kids who had been abused. Such was life in the foster system. But Anakin was also brilliant and driven. The way he and Ahsoka talked about computer languages fascinating, even if he didn’t understand most of it. 

He also had a good grasp of literature and only really need help in articulating his thoughts and arguments. They’d spent a late night going over his drafter for Colar’s first paper and once Obi-Wan had explained a few formulas for laying out arguments, he’d taken to it surprisingly well. His vocabulary needed a bit of work but it wasn’t as though Obi-Wan could write a paper comparing and contrasting programming languages. 

Still, there was the way that Anakin put boundaries around himself. Not just the physical contact issue but he kept people at arm’s length. He practically wore a sign that said “you can come this close but no closer”. His wardrobe of black t shirts with metal band logos seemed to help with this. 

Obi-Wan knew he should respect the man’s boundaries but something about him also demanded that he get closer. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour on the treadmill and some quality time with the weight machines and Anakin was feeling better. The urge to find his knife was waning at least. 

He got back to his empty dorm and walked down the hall to the showers. His only plan for the night was to find some places that might hire him and go try and find them around the city tomorrow. He hadn’t been to Brooklyn or Queens yet so maybe he’d have a nice Saturday of exploring. He made sure to make some peanut butter sandwiches and fill up his water bottle. 

“Taking a weekend trip?” Obi-Wan asked, entering the dorm with Ahsoka in tow. 

“Going to explore a bit tomorrow. Follow up on some job leads.” 

“So, Skyguy. Heard Pre Viszla gave you some shit which you wisely threw back in his face.” 

“Did you bring Ahsoka into this?” Anakin asked his roommate accusingly. 

“She’s in your class. It just...came up in conversation.” Obi-Wan said, flushing a bit.

 

“Look, I’ve met Pre. He’s human garbage. He’s been to my dorm before and he made comments about me that managed to be both racist and sexist. I had to tell Satine that if he came back I was calling campus security. So trust me, I want this guy to suffer.” Ahsoka said, cracking her knuckles.

“Wait, are you planning revenge or something?” 

“Planning is too strong a word. It sounds like ‘pre-meditated.’ We’re just..spitballing hypotheticals.” 

Anakin laughed. “I like the enthusiasm, but we’re on full rides. We can’t fuck that up.”

“I know. But I figure once we enlist Padme, we can come up with a way to make the bastard pay without getting caught. This is a guy who called me a dyke after I refused his advances. Which hell yeah I’m bi, but straight people don’t get to use that word.” 

“Racist, sexist, homophobic, and classist,” Obi-Wan mused. “He does sound like a woeful excuse for a human being.” 

“Exactly,” Ahsoka smiled. “I’m a bi black woman, you’re gay, and Anakin is smarter than anyone in our classes. We won’t stand for this. I don’t care if we’re at some prestigious private school. We’re students too.” 

Anakin stayed quiet. He’d certainly liked boys before but his past kind of...caused issues there.

“Okay, scheming later, relaxing time now,” Anakin yawned. 

“Can I chill here for awhile?” Ahsoka asked. “I really don’t want to deal with Princess Bitchface.” 

“Of course you can. I downloaded some godawful action movie and we have a few beers left if you don’t mind drinking ‘em warm,” Anakin said. 

“This is why I love you both,” Ahsoka sighed. 

They didn’t have a TV so they all piled onto Anakin’s full sized bed to watch it on the desktop. It was a tight fit but he didn’t mind. He was in the middle, shoulder to shoulder and hip to hip with Obi-Wan on his left and Ahsoka was resting her head on his shoulder on his right. 

“Is this alright?” Obi-Wan asked him quietly. 

Anakin smiled. “Yeah. I know you all now. It’s good.” Obi-Wan smiled and the grey-green in his eyes was kind of mesmerizing for a second. 

Huh, he thought sipping his beer. Maybe he had friends now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter: description of childhood abuse through a dream and the "f" slur being used
> 
> Woo, another chapter. I know a lot of people really like Satine but I just never cared for her character or how Mandalore handled it's sociopolitical issues either. Everything from the character design and costumes to her dialogue rubbed me the wrong way. She'll probably never be a good guy in anything I write, but that's just me.

A job. Anakin had been working since he was fourteen. He could find a job. 

He had several copies of his resume in his backpack as well as a day’s worth of water and peanut butter sandwiches. He couldn’t believe how expensive metro cards were but he’d sucked it up and gotten on. He was still in Manhattan, but he was in the Lower East Side now. It was full of trendy looking tattoo shops and dollar pizza places, but there were a few garages in the area. 

He stopped in at one he’d seen with an ad in the paper.

“Can I help you?” A skinny guy in coveralls asked him. 

“I’m here about the ad for a part time mechanic. Said hours were flexible?” 

“You kid?” The mechanic had a Caribbean sounding accent. “What are you, sixteen? Get lost!” 

“I’ve got my state license from Arizona. And references. And I’m eighteen.” No one could out-surly Han, and he wasn’t gonna back down from this guy. 

The mechanic approached him and took his resume. “Follow me.” He walked Anakin over to a new Honda Accord up on blocks and pointed him to the read out. “Tell me what you’d do here.” 

Anakin studied the information. “There’s a coolant leak but a small one. I’d run a black light test to see where it is, and replace the clutch on the AC compressor since it looks worn out. Also use a vacuum pump and a flush kit to make sure there’s no debris in there causing problems.” 

The mechanic look begrudgingly impressed. “What’s your schedule like, kid?” 

“I can work Tuesdays and Thursdays from one til nine pm. Sundays all day. Depending on my classes I can maybe do some call-in work.” 

“Hm. Lemme copy your ID so I know your legal age to work. I’ll give you a call in a few days. You got your own suit?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Bah. Don’t call me sir. Name’s Hondo.” Hondo offered a greasy hand to shake and Anakin took it. “Be seeing you, kid.” He grinned, handing the ID back. 

Well, he’d only gotten lost a couple times and been turned down from one other place but he might have a job. And if not, well, coffee couldn’t be too hard. He decided to head back to campus and get a jump on his homework. If he was going to be working three days a week he’d need all the study time he could get.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin and Ahsoka smuggled food out of the cafeteria to go study in the amphitheater.

“Studying on a Saturday,” the girl lamented. “We are so lame.” 

“We are nerds who need to keep our full rides. When we’re twenty four and rich we won’t be lame.” 

“That’s why we’re friends.” Ahsoka smiled, typing something in on her laptop. 

“Ahsoka!” Rex yelled from behind them. 

“Hey, Jockstar!” 

“Aw, you wound me so. Here I am on a partial military sponsorship, majoring in Computer Science, and all you call me is a jock.” 

“Fine, you brave, genius, athlete. Better?” 

“Much.” He grinned. “Hey, Anakin.” 

“Hey, Rex.” Anakin said around a mouthful of sandwich. 

“Some frat is having a party tonight. You two interested?” 

“Can’t, gotta get this done so I can start work next week.” Anakin said, typing furiously. 

“And I wouldn’t be caught dead at one of those white boy bashes.” Ahsoka said. “You know fraternities were started in response to schools desegregating. They were, and are, literal white boys’ clubs.” 

Rex rolled his eyes. “Yeah they’re terrible people, but the booze is free.” 

“Hard pass.” Ahsoka said. 

Anakin didn’t know how Ahsoka didn’t realize that Rex was into her. But really, the guy needed to ask her on an actual date and not to some caveman party. 

Anakin finished his assignment and closed his computer. “I spent all day figuring out mass transit and job hunting. I’m just gonna go to my dorm and get a jump on American Lit. Colar isn’t fooling around with this first paper being due soon.” 

“Wait! I’m almost done! I wanna pester Obi-Wan too!” Ahsoka said. 

“You just don’t want to deal with your roommate,” Anakin replied. 

“She put fucking glade plug ins all over our room! Pink ones! I have allergies!” 

“Maybe Obi-Wan and I can turn our beds into bunk beds and we could have a bed for you. She sounds awful.” Anakin agreed. 

“Ooh! Do you think Obi-Wan would be okay with it?” 

“Probably not, but we could ask.” 

“You could move in with me and Cody!” Rex said. He and his brother had an apartment near campus. 

“Obi-Wan is neat. You and Cody are slobs. Though it would be better than living with Satine “my father owns everyone” Kryze.” She shuddered. 

“That’s the spirit!” Rex said. 

“And done!” Ahsoka slide her computer back into her backpack. “Wanna come Anakin’s with us?” 

“Might as well. Definitely not going to some bro fest alone.” 

“There’s hope for you yet.” Ahsoka said proudly. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the dorm Obi-Wan was hardly surprised to have visitors. He was finishing up an assignment for his French class. 

“How’d the job hunt go?” He asked Anakin. 

“Good. I think I may have a gig at a shop in the Lower East Side. Only about a thirty minute subway ride from campus and the owner seemed okay.” 

“Excellent! We should celebrate!” 

“Ha, we can celebrate when I get a check.” 

“Nope. No one pays for their own celebration. Rex, if I give you a twenty can you get two six packs and another bottle of that cheap vodka?”  
“Sure thing!” Rex grinned, already texting his twin. As Rex and Cody had taken some years after high school to join the military, most people didn’t look to hard at their military IDs before selling them booze. 

“Yes!” Ahsoka whooped. “Also can I crash on a blanket here because I hate She Who Shall Not Be Named?” 

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said. “Actually, here.” He opened their tiny closet and showed Ahsoka a rolled up memory foam pad and an extra pillow. “Qui-Gon insisted but the school mattresses are fine for me. 

“You are one of my favorite people ever.” She looked at her phone. “Aw, Padme has to go to some sorority party tonight.” 

“She didn’t seem like the type,” Anakin said offhandedly. 

“She’s not. Her mom basically forced her to on the threat of withholding political connections in the future.” 

“Sometimes I am so glad I’m from a poor family.” Anakin said. 

“You and me both.” Ahsoka fist bumped him. 

Eventually Rex and Cody showed up with the promised alcohol and it was actually a nice Saturday night. 

“So Anakin,” Rex said, turning away from a conversation with Obi-Wan. “Heard you got offered a date with Ahsoka’s roommate from hell.” 

“Yeah. Dodged that bullet.” Anakin took a swig of his beer. 

“She’s a bitch but she isn’t bad looking,” Cody said to a round of ‘boos’ from the rest of the group. 

“What is your type, mate?” Rex asked. “Maybe we could set you up with a decent human being.” 

Anakin blushed. “I um...I’m not looking to date. My last breakup was kind of horrific. I walked in on her with someone else and it just got worse from there. I’m happy with my friends and my classes right now.” 

“Oof. That is rough. Sorry, mate.” 

“It’s fine. She is thankfully far away from me now.” 

“Cheers to that,” Cody said and everyone took a drink. 

“I feel you, Skyguy. I dated this girl in high school, thought we were the real deal. Then she tells me after months that she’s not really into girls after all and if I could not talk to her in public again that would be great.” 

“Jesus, people can be the worst.” Anakin put an arm lightly around Ahsoka. Wow, he must be buzzed if he was touching people willingly. 

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure her family put her up to it. They were super religious, but it still hurt like hell.” 

“Cheers to us following our dream careers in New York City and not being trapped by people who hold us back.” Anakin said. Hm. The Vodka mixed with some fruit juice was a dangerous thing. They watched few ridiculous movies with everyone dog piled onto Anakin’s bed. By the start of the second movie half of them were nodding off. 

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said. “Big guys, you gotta walk back to your apartment. Ahsoka gets the mattress pad on the floor.” Anakin lifted a very unconscious Ahsoka who was maybe 90 lbs soaking wet and put her on the thick pad with a pillow under her head and covered her up with his blanket. Rex and Cody stumbled out of the room and promised that neither one would drive as their apartment was close. 

“What are you going to use?” Obi-Wan asked. 

Anakin shrugged. “Just my hoodie.” 

“You can have my comforter. My sheets are thick.” Obi-Wan was pleased his words didn’t slur too badly. 

“Compromise. I’ll take your sheets.” Anakin grinned. Obi-Wan smiled and stripped his bed, handing Anakin the top sheets. 

“Whoever she was,” Obi-Wan said serious. “She didn’t deserve someone as great as you.” 

Anakin ducked his head. “Thanks.” He felt a pleasant shock as their fingers brushed when Anakin took the sheets. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin figured it had been too long since he’d had a real nightmare. So when he woke up in the floor, sweating and yelling “stop!” he wasn’t particularly surprised. He was embarrassed and ashamed though that his two best friends were standing over him. 

Obi-Wan must have shaken him awake. Eyes opening, Anakin finally caught his breath. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m fine.” His friends backed up a bit. 

Ahsoka handed him a glass of water which he took gratefully and chugged down. 

“I’m just...I’m gonna go for a walk and clear my head.” He slid on his jeans and t-shirt from earlier and beaten pair of black Nikes. He had the presence of mind to grab his keys and he was out the door and onto the lawn, not caring where he walked. Campus was nice this time of night. The party crowds had mostly crashed and things were just quiet in the hour or so before sunrise. 

There was a small artificial pond with a bridge over it that looked like a nice spot. Anakin took a seat and gazed at the still water. He had a lot of nightmares, but the one he’d just woken from was on his top five least favorite list. In the dream he’d woken up to yelling and gone to see what it was. He was holding his favorite stuffed animal, a purple rabbit with a pink underbelly that his mom had brought home one Easter. He walked in to see his father hitting his mom hard and when he yelled ‘stop’, the man turned on him. He ran to his room but not fast enough. He never was. The blows from the belt came down hard on his back and neck and his father grabbed his stuffed rabbit, saying that he wasn’t related to any faggots and tossing the rabbit into the trash. 

Like the worst nightmares, it was based in reality. The proportions in the dream were exaggerated with how tall and imposing his father was, how long the hallways were, the way the shadows engulfed the rooms, etc. But he had been beaten more than once for any behavior or sign that might have been “feminine” in his father’s eyes. When his first grade teacher had made a comment about how cute it was that Anakin and another boy had played house during free time with them both being daddies, well, he’d missed a week of school after that. 

He heard footsteps behind him and turned. It was Obi-Wan. 

“If you want to be alone I understand. I just wanted to make sure that you’re alright.” His ginger roommate said. 

Anakin nodded. “Yeah. Just a nightmare. Figured I was overdue.” 

Obi-Wan sat in silence with him for several minutes. 

“I had a therapist back home.” Anakin said. “I guess I should see if I could get in with one here. I thought that if I changed where I was then all the bad stuff would stay back in Phoenix too. But I guess the saying is true. No matter where you go, there you are. Sorry you got stuck with a roommate who has night terrors.” 

“I hardly got stuck with you. I have a roommate who’s saving my ass in calculus and who looks out for his friends. And who is secretly Tony Stark.”  
Anakin laughed at that. “If I’m a superhero than you are too. British accent or no, you’re totally Captain America. Which makes Ahsoka Black Widow.” 

Obi-Wan laughed loudly. “She is tiny but deadly.” He agreed. 

Anakin sighed. “Sometimes, no matter how long it’s been or how good I think my life is now, that bastard finds a way to keep fucking me up. I don’t want the rest of my life to be like that.”

“It won’t be. You’re brilliant and one of the most resilient people I’ve ever met. I had some terrible experiences in foster care before Qui-Gon found me. I thought that I’d always be that kid who couldn’t protect himself. But I’m not him anymore. And part of that is because I started letting the people who cared help teach me and protect me. And we all have our issues. Rex and Cody are so close because they’re probably the only ones on this campus who know what military related PTSD is like. Qui-Gon doesn’t speak to his family because they were monstrous to him his whole life. Ahsoka fights tooth and nail everyday to prove herself in a field dominated by straight, rich, white men. We’re all a little bit broken. I’m not saying you have to open up your darkest secrets. Just know that none of us would ever think you didn’t deserve our friendship.”

Anakin didn’t know what to say to that so he scooted closer to Obi-Wan and slowly put his head on his shoulder. No one had ever talked to him like that, like they really cared. Not including his mom. Even his ex had wanted to totally avoid discussing anything more serious than school gossip which he always tuned out. And here was this incredible kid who told him he was worthwhile regardless of whether he did or didn’t talk about his nightmares. He wasn’t some kind of pain voyeur like some his former therapists and ‘friends’. He just...wanted to be there. He’d never had that before.

Eventually they walked back to the dorm and Anakin curled up in the sheets that smelled pleasantly like Obi-Wan. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday Hondo called Anakin and told him to be at the garage and one pm. He’d called Han over the weekend about getting a job there and the man had congratulated him and told him to make sure he got paid a fair wage since the city was expensive. 

On Tuesday, Anakin dug out his coveralls, stuffed them in his bag, and headed to the Lower East Side. He filled out the paperwork Hondo had thrown at him and was immediately put to work. He started with the easy stuff. Oil changes, brake checks, the inspections that New York state required for cars. When Hondo and his crew saw that he was competent and fast, they warmed up to him. And god it felt good to be working on cars again. He was on the last project of his shift, a basic oil change for a woman who would not stop flirting with Anakin. Honestly, he was in the pit underneath her car and she wouldn’t leave him alone. 

“I bet you could teach me a lot about cars over a drink,” she giggled. 

“Sorry, I’m taken,” he lied, hoping that would get the overly perfumed woman to back off. 

“Things change,” she said. “We could always see where a drink takes us.” 

Thankfully Hondo saved him. 

“Ma’am. My nephew here is seventeen and just learning. Neither his mother nor the authorities would be happy if I let him leave here with you.” Anakin fought hard against laughing out loud. The woman huffed and finally left him alone. 

After Anakin changed back into his t shirt and jeans he thanked Hondo or the rescue. “Bah. People like that, think they can have whatever they want. I added a fee for harassing my employees.” The man grinned conspiratorially. “Good work today. See you Thursday, and you’ll get paid next Tuesday.” Anakin nodded and left. 

Anakin knew he still looked rough since the garage didn’t have a shower. He entered his dorm, grease stains in his hair and on his arms, searching for his towel and some clean clothes. 

Obi-Wan was staring at him. 

“What?” He asked. “Do I still have grease on my face or something?” 

“No,” Obi-Wan said in a higher-than-usual voice. “I mean no. How’d your first shift go?”

“Good. My boss is pretty cool. This one woman wouldn’t stop hitting on me but he chased her off. I think soon he’ll let me start doing some serious work and not just oil changes and brake tests. I need a shower and some sleep. Wanna go over Colar’s paper tomorrow before dinner?” 

“Yeah, of course. I have a calculus test Thursday. Could you help me run through that as well?” 

“Sure thing, Cap.” Anakin grinned, heading for the shower. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan knew his roommate was attractive. But he didn’t know that he apparently had a thing for the disheveled mechanic look. When Anakin came in smelling like sweat and oil, hair pushed back by engine grease and broad chest filling out his shirt, Obi-Wan had nearly insisted he join him in the shower. 

‘Get a hold of yourself, Kenobi.’ He’d told himself. ‘He’s your friend who’s dealing with a lot. This is not the time to start thinking about how nice it would be to get some of those grease stains on my sheets.’ 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week later Anakin was beyond pleased that he’d gotten an A on his American Lit paper. He and Obi-Wan were walking out of class and both grinning like idiots. 

“It’s Friday,” Obi-Wan said. “And this calls for a celebration.” 

“Dorm party?” 

“Dorm party.” Obi-Wan agreed. He wrapped his scarf around his neck as fall weather was setting in. Neither of them cared for the loud, crowded parties that Ahsoka and Padme sometimes enjoyed. They were much happier splitting some cheap booze with close friends and laughing at terrible action movies. 

After classes and once everyone was in the dorm for the night, Anakin felt the sense of comfort he’d come to appreciate with this group settle over him. Rex arrived last, carrying a large sketch pad. “What’s that?” Ahsoka asked. 

“Drawing 101. Had to stay late to get an assignment done.” He set the pad down against the wall. 

“Oooh! I didn’t know you took an art elective!” 

“Therapist said it was good to have an outlet,” he mumbled, cracking a beer open. 

Ahsoka was going through the sketches. They were of random still life pieces and body parts. Hands, feet, an arm curved at a certain angle. 

“These are really good, Rex.” She said. 

“They are,” Padme agreed. “You have real talent.” Rex blushed and made a comment about an elective not being a big deal. 

“Oh, Anakin!” Padme said, changing the subject. “I don’t know if you’re interested, but someone in my class on Congressional History mentioned seeing us at lunch together the other day. I think he might be interested. That is if you’re interested in men. I would never assume. But he is a nice guy.” 

Anakin panicked for a moment. “Would I know him?” He asked, trying to play it close to the chest. 

“I don’t know. His name’s Tru Veld. He’s a fellow poli-sci major. Really smart but a bit quiet.” 

“I’m not not interested in men I just...I’m not dating right now.” He made a grab for the vodka bottle and poured a generous amount in with his cranberry juice. 

“I’m starting a campaign!” A very drunk Ahsoka said. “Get Skyguy Laid 2017! I’m starting a hashtag!” 

“Ahsoka, seriously, don’t.” Anakin said. “I have my reasons.” 

“But you’re cute and nice!” Ahsoka pouted. 

“And I’m a human being who doesn’t want to date right now.” He was getting annoyed with his friend’s behavior. He knew she was trying to help but drunk Ahsoka was not the world’s best idea generator. 

“Tru is a good guy,” Cody said. “He’s in my Civil War history class. I could give him your number.” Anakin was honestly starting to panic a bit. 

“I um, I need to go get some air. I’ll be back in a minute.” He took his cup and left the dorm in record time. Before he knew it he was sitting by the pond outside his co-ed dorm, breathing deeply into his knees. He drained his red solo cup and tried to remind himself that his friends were just trying to help. 

It was like deja vu because Obi-Wan appeared yet again. 

“Can I sit?” His roommate asked. 

Anakin nodded. He’d known Obi-Wan for over a month now. Lived with him, studied with him. He was such a positive constant in his life. 

“I’m sorry they kept pushing the issue.” 

Anakin took a breath. “It’s okay. I mean I know they mean well. I just..my ex always pushed me into things I wasn’t comfortable with. And I think-I know I like men. But my father...he made a point of trying his damnedest to beat that out of me. I can’t just date like normal people. I can’t trust anyone and if I did find a guy I liked, I’d constantly be looking over my shoulder waiting for someone to call me the names my father used to.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t say I know what that’s like but no one should make assumptions about your boundaries like that. I can clear everyone out if that’s better. You shouldn’t feel unsafe in your own room.” 

“No, it’s okay. I just need a minute. Mind sitting with me?”

“Never.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The semester rushed by after that. Everyone apologized to him after the incident but he assured them it was fine. Obi-Wan aced his calculus midterm and they both aced their midterm American Lit papers. Anakin and Ahsoka had a friendly competition going for top grade in Windu’s class and Anakin found out how cold late fall in New York could be. He had to use a chunk of his money from work to invest in a warmer jacket than his hoodie and some jeans that didn’t have holes in them. 

With midterms out of the way everyone was already entering panic mode for finals in six weeks. Anakin barely slept. He took extra shifts when he could and spent the rest of his time studying or in class. Obi-Wan frequently brought him coffee and made sure he got at least a few hours of sleep at night. Which was why he was taking extra shifts. His best friend (and his mom) deserved actual Christmas gifts. 

He had fewer nightmares which was a welcome relief. He’d even found a (free!) campus therapist who was helpful. He saw Ms. Secura once a week. He was a bit sad about staying over campus for Christmas but hopefully he could go home during the summer if he could save enough for air fare. His Pontiac would probably die if he pushed her on another drive halfway across the country.

He entered his dorm to find Obi-Wan studying in his flannel pajama pants and white t shirt. It was Saturday and so he’d chosen to sleep in rather than venture out to the the campus cafeteria with Anakin. Anakin wouldn’t say it out loud but the man looked adorable. 

Obi-Wan yawned loudly and looked up. “Anakin, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?” 

“Um, to hoard food from the cafeteria the day before so I don’t go hungry over break.” Most people were going home for the holiday. Ahsoka was only spending the day of with her family, citing a history of political debates and drunkenness when her extended family got together. They planned to hang out on Friday, finish their Programming assignment, and finish off a bottle of cheap booze together. 

“You should come to dinner with me and Qui-Gon. It’s nothing fancy. Just the two of us in his campus apartment.” 

Hm. That did sound better than eating cold casserole out of a ziploc bag and tinkering with his engineering project. “Are you sure I wouldn’t be imposing? I mean I wouldn’t want to break up your family time.” 

“Not at all. If anything it’ll be a welcome change from it just being us. A rotisserie chicken for two people and a couple sides is a little bit depressing. Besides, he’ll have someone else to talk about science with.” Obi-Wan joked. 

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Anakin agreed. 

Talking to his mom on the phone later he had to assure her that Obi-Wan wasn’t his boyfriend. “I know your father behaved in a way that might make you scared to date men. And I’m so sorry for that, sweetheart. But you know if you ever do want to tell me you have a boyfriend, I’ll be just as happy for you as I would about a girlfriend.” He’d thanked her and wondered again how he’d gotten the best mom ever. 

Soon enough Thanksgiving came, and Anakin had to spend even more money on clothes for the bitter winds and snows that a northeast late fall brought. After his sneakers had gotten soaked in an ice puddle he’d invested in a pair of black waterproof boots. Eventually he’d need a real winter coat so maybe he could work overtime during Christmas break. 

He walked with Obi-Wan to the far end of campus where staff and Ph.D. candidates were housed. Qui-Gon shook Anakin’s hand and ushered them inside a modest condo with a small dining area, a kitchen, living room, and an upstairs. It was warmly lit with plants everywhere. 

“You must be the genius Obi-Wan is always telling me about,” Qui-Gon smiled as he took their jackets. Anakin blushed at that. 

“I don’t know about that, but it’s nice to hear.” He replied. He missed Obi-Wan’s sheepish expression. 

Dinner was nice. The conversation flowed easily and Anakin got to hear stories of a young Obi-Wan. Apparently he’d been something of a hell-raiser as a child, getting kicked out of multiple schools for behavioral issues. 

“You stole liquor and got drunk at ten years old?” Anakin laughed, imagining a ginger kid with a bottle of whiskey breaking into an abandoned building. 

“I...had some issues from my birth parents and foster care. I saw a psychiatrist for awhile and that helped. Well that and I realized that behaving like a demon spawn wasn’t getting me anywhere. It’s why I love literature. I didn’t want much to do with other kids so I always had my nose in a book.” 

“I understand that,” Anakin said. “I was always the kid that other parents told their kids not to play with. And I could never sit still. So I started taking things apart and putting them back together. It was the only thing that calmed me down at that age. And then I started taking school computers apart. Mom wasn’t so happy with that one.”  
Qui-Gon said he was glad that Obi-Wan had gotten in out of his system young, as Qui-Gon had skipped two years between high school and college to drive a motorcycle around the country, working odd jobs and drinking his wages. 

“Leather jacket and all?” Anakin asked. 

“Oh yes. I was very much inspired by Easy Rider and spent more than one night in a drunk tank for fighting in a bar. That’s a cautionary tale, mind you. If either of you do that, I’ll put you under house arrest myself.” He laughed when he said it but Anakin was fairly certain it wasn’t an idle threat.

It was actually a nice Thanksgiving. Anakin’s mom usually worked holidays so they never made a big deal out of them. But Qui-Gon was a calming presence and he poured wine for them as they all watched the original Die Hard after dinner. Obi-Wan said it was tradition to kick off the Christmas season with Die Hard. 

Qui-Gon insisted they stay the night even if their dorm wasn’t far. He offered them his queen sized bed and said he was more than happy to take the couch. The food and wine had made Anakin too tired to protest.

Both changed into slightly-too-large pajamas and slid into bed. 

Obi-Wan put an extra pillow in between them. “What’s that for?” Anakin asked.

“I know you don’t like being touched unexpectedly and I roll around in my sleep. Don’t wanna startle you in the middle of the night.” 

“I don’t like being touched unexpectedly by other people I don’t know. I’ve lived with you for months. You are officially not in the ‘other people’ category.” Anakin smiled. 

Obi-Wan tossed the extra pillow to the ground. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Anakin.” Obi-Wan said, settling into the mattress. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Obi-Wan.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Christmas break and finals were coming up fast. His Programming final was a huge project that was eating up nearly all his time. Thankfully he’d switched shifts with some guys at work and they’d cover him for a couple of weeks while he covered their shifts over winter break. 

It also meant his final paper for Colar’s class was coming up. His paper was on Toni Morrison’s ‘The Bluest Eye’. He wanted to focus on the concept of shame as being ingrained due to one’s identity as it was something he resonated with. He was currently checking over Obi-Wan’s calculus homework while Obi-Wan read marked up his first draft. It was roughly one in the morning but everyone was basically nocturnal around finals. 

“All your main points are solid and the flow of the paper is really good,” Obi-Wan said, handing it back. “I only marked up a few details and bits of odd phrasing. If you strengthen the relationship between your second and third point with another example or two I think it’ll be an A paper.” 

Anakin grinned broadly. He had been sure that literature would be his downfall at such a prestigious school. “Your calculus is looking good too. Just make sure your exponential decay rates stay proportional before you start modeling the accumulations. But you definitely have the concepts down.” 

“I could not do this without you,” Obi-Wan said. He wiped his eyes and yawned. “When I try and get Qui-Gon to explain this it just goes over my head.” 

The way Obi-Wan stretched reminded Anakin of Thanksgiving when he’d woken up next to the other man. They hadn’t been spooned around each other or anything but it had been nice to share a bed peacefully. His ex insisted on smothering him on the few occasions they’d shared a sleeping space.

“You could,” Anakin said. “But I need some sleep. I’m supposed to meet with Ahsoka over breakfast about our programming final.” 

“I’m tired as well...and I forgot to do laundry. Dammit. Do you have a clean shirt I could borrow? I can never sleep in something I’ve worn all day.” 

“Um, yeah, sure.” Anakin dug in his drawers. He handed Obi-Wan his favorite Opeth shirt and absolutely refused to think about how hot the prim and proper guy with a British accent looked in his too big metal band shirt. Shit. He had a crush on his roommate. He should have realized earlier but now the knowledge was there. He liked Obi-Wan. He liked his way-too-neat habits and how he didn’t care if Anakin was a slob. He liked his soft smiles sassy quips and shit shit shit.

It was just a crush, he told himself. He’d had them before and they usually passed quickly and painlessly. 

He laid wide awake in bed, going over the exact degree to which he was screwed. He needed to talk to Ahsoka. Or his therapist. Both, maybe. Get it together, Skywalker, he thought to himself. Finals first. Finals and then he’d have plenty of time to stress about crushing on his roommate. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan had no idea how he was going to survive the winter break with it being just him and Anakin. If the man wasn’t singing quietly to himself while working on a programming project, or entering their dorm in nothing but a towel having forgotten to take his clothes into the communal showers, he was tinkering with something with those long, deft fingers. He was even hot when he came in wearing his coveralls and covered in grease stains. 

He’d told Padme about being attracted to him and she’d given him good advice. “Anakin isn’t some theater or lit kid looking for a hookup or validation through sex. He’s slow to warm to people so you have to extend the same courtesy. If you really like him, go slow and be honest. And don’t do that thing where you don’t say anything because you’re shy. It’s not as cute as you think it is and Anakin needs to know up front how you feel or he’ll be gone before you know it.” He was thankful for have friends who didn’t mince words. 

They were both staying for break so he figured he’d tell him after finals. He could do this. He could be mature and upfront and if Anakin didn’t feel the same then he’d say he still wanted to be friends and roommates and go to Padme to nurse his hurt feelings in private.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Han has no idea what to do with a flustered Anakin. Ahsoka is definitely not staying over break because a certain someone else is. Obi-Wan learns the value of knocking first. Or he would if he didn't like what he sees.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and feedback of any kind is always greatly appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
